Myths and Outcasts
Myths and Outcasts is the first major DLC of Barony, released on Feb 23, 2019. It comes with four new classes, as well as four completely new character “races” which each have their unique aspects from the standard human to make each varied. Content The major theme around this DLC pack is the introduction of monster races for the player to wield and take control of. Each presents a different set of rules and benefits for playing as them, with some being mundane to others fundamentally changing the way the player must act in order to pass through the dungeon in one piece. To accent the four races, four additional class types are also bundled in the DLC, each with its own set of abilities, stats and equipment to start the game. These classes are special however, as they can be selected only by Humans and the monster class they are intrinsically tied with. As such, a Human or Skeleton can become a Conjurer, but a Goatman cannot. Races Each race presents the player with a completely different player model, as well as the option to use their model as a cosmetic-only choice and play with the same rules as a Human. They can also play ambient noises as the player uses them, with an option in the Settings menu to disable the player’s idle chatter. * Skeleton * Succubus * Vampire * Goatman Classes * Conjurer * Mesmer * Accursed * Brewer Steam Description “A Whole New Way to Play The Myths & Outcasts DLC offers you dozens of new ways to play through Barony with four new classes and four new monster races with fresh gameplay. Each monster race has a signature class that human characters can also play as. These monsters are hated by humans, but they still seek to slay liches in the dungeon! Monsters can either be played as their signature class, or they can be played as any of the current classes in Barony: Blessed Addition! The Skeleton The Skeleton requires a patient approach, which works since you don't get hungry! The Conjurer The Conjurer starts with a new spell, allowing their master to summon helpful allies who increase in power throughout the adventure. The Succubus The Succubus hates blessings and loves curses! She'll also start with some demonic powers. The Mesmer The Mesmer has a staff, and eventually can learn a spell, which allows her to enlist the service of foes to protect her. Use your wiles to survive! The Vampire The Vampire can't eat normal food and must feed on blood instead! Vampires also start with vampiric powers! The Accursed Accursed adventurers have a voracious hunger, but also have increased speed and the ability to turn invisible. The Accursed must move quickly to survive. The Goatman The Goatman eats tin cans with no need for a tin opener, and can sniff out extra potions from fountains. The Brewer The Brewer starts with a handy-dandy backpack which increases their inventory space. They also have an Alembic which allows them to brew powerful potions!” Category:Myths & Outcasts DLC